emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6863 (7th May 2014)
"An angry woman throws a drink over Alicia; Val talks to the villagers about living with HIV; and Dan interrupts Kerry filming her video in a wedding dress." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Val is touched to find out that the village have boycotted Tiny in support of her and their support gives Val an idea. Edna isn't happy to learn that Ruby plans to put the money towards their 'baby fund'. Eric is shocked to learn that his wife wants to give a talk to their B&B guests about her HIV. Kerry remains determined to win the wedding competition and begins her webcam video in her newly-acquired wedding dress, saying she has an incurable illness. Dan interrupts her and she's forced to quickly cover. Donna's hunt for somewhere to live continues. An angry lady called Tina arrives at the pub and throws a drinks over Alicia, accusing her of screwing her out of her husband's inheritance. Taking this in, Leyla works out where Alicia's money has come from. Leyla is livid with Alicia and David for ripping her off. Amelia helps Kerry send in her wedding video for the competition. She's concerned about Kerry lying in it but Kerry convinces her that Jesus won't mind. Diane and Victoria suggest Val widen the audience and deliver it at the pub instead. Rhona offers to have April for a sleepover and Donna asks if she can stay over with them as well to get a break from the crowd at Connelton View. Leyla trashes Farrers Barn in an attempt to find her inheritance. Despite being daunted at the prospect, Val bravely begins her talk about living with HIV in the pub. David throws Leyla out of Farrers Barn insisting she's not getting a penny, but she's adamant it's not over. Val's speech goes down well at the pub and Eric, Diane and Victoria watch on, proud of her. Cast Regular cast *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) Guest cast *Tina - Melanie Clare Locations *The Grange - Lounge, Restaurant, Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, Hallway, Kitchen *Dale Head - Living room, Kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café, Kitchen *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Living room, Kitchen, Stairs, Landing, Back exterior *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room, Porch Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes